Alcatraz Pocket Dimension
The Alcatraz Pocket Dimension, also known as Hell, was a realm seen in the Aether storyline of the Zombies mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It is a pocket dimension created by the Apothicons, and, according to Edward Richtofen, is used to torment the souls of "both the damned and the doomed". It was sent into the Dark Aether in the ending of Tag der Toten. As the name suggests, the Pocket Dimension consists entirely of Alcatraz Island, and the prison that resides on it. It is inhabited by the Warden of Alcatraz, tasked by the Shadowman to torture souls. It is mentioned by the Hermit within Tag der Toten, and can be seen being sent into the Dark Aether in the ending cutscene. Overview The Alcatraz Pocket Dimension was created by the Shadowman as a means to trap Primis, and to gather Edward Richtofen's blood, as to use it to open a portal to Agartha. He also had the souls of 4 mobsters (Albert Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca, Billy Handsome, and Finn O'Leary) imprisoned in the dimension for unknown reasons. In order to reach Purgatory, the Shadowman revealed to the Warden that the mobsters, alongside himself, had to die. The Warden, shortly after the deaths of all 4 mobsters, killed himself using an electric chair in order to reach the pocket dimension. While trapped in Alcatraz, the 4 mobsters attempted to build the plane nicknamed "Icarus" by Arlington, otherwise known as the "Weasel". When flying on Icarus, it is struck down from the sky, causing the 4 mobsters to land on the Golden Gate Bridge. Soon after, the Warden reveals to the group the truth of what occurred to them. In Dimension 63, a failed attempt to escape the island resulted in the other 3 mobsters murdering Al on the rooftop. After realizing this, the mobsters, in Afterlife form, return to the Golden Gate Bridge to finish what was started so long ago. Good Ending (Canon)= If Arlington kills the other three mobsters, the cycle becomes broken, allowing the spirits of the mobsters to roam freely throughout Alcatraz. |-| Bad Ending= If the other three mobsters kill Arlington, the cycle continues and the events of Mob of the Dead are repeated. |-| After defeating the other three mobsters, Arlington takes the nickname of Icarus and becomes a spirit in the form of a bird. Shortly after, the group known as Primis arrives in Purgatory to gather blood vials. Deviating from "the cycle" that the Kronorium lays out, Primis is trapped in Alcatraz, with seemingly no way out. However, this is soon found out to not be the case. At some point, after a cycle, Great War Richtofen is put in a cryopod, alongside a version of Victis. While trapped in Alcatraz, Primis discover the house of the Warden, where his decaying corpse is found. They attempt to retrieve the Kronorium, but Arlington appears and steals it from them. They then must complete challenges presented by the other spirits of Alcatraz. They return to the Warden's corpse, where they are captured by the Warden and locked in cells. It is soon revealed that the Warden plans to use their blood to open a gateway to Agartha for the Apothicons. Unfortunately for the Warden, Arlington returns, giving Primis their equipment and weaponry back, and helping them sneak past the Warden. When the Warden discovers Primis has escaped, Arlington and the spirits of his fellow mobsters (notably Sal and Finn) hold the Warden back to allow Primis to get to the lab. When there, they begin to defrost the cryopod containing a Richtofen who has already experienced the events of the cycle. After defeating the Warden in battle, and Richtofen entering the Dark Mechanism, the spirits of Alcatraz are freed from the realm. Great War Richtofen hands Nikolai the Kronorium, leading them out of Alcatraz. The previous Richtofen, stuck in the Dark Mechanism, has the blood drained from him and dies. After this, the dimension was closed-off from the rest of the multiverse. Shortly after Primis Nikolai destroyed the Summoning Key and sent the multiverse into the Dark Aether, Alcatraz was one of the dimensions sent into the eternal darkness. Category:Locations Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Locations Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Locations